


Medieval Sanders Sides

by liamlovesecho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragon Deceit, Implied/Referenced Gore, Knight Virgil, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Prince Roman, Sanders Sides - Freeform, librarian logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovesecho/pseuds/liamlovesecho
Summary: Prince Roman finds out his boyfriend, Patton, has been kidnapped by the terrifying dragon, Deceit, and sets off to save him.





	Medieval Sanders Sides

Roman had heard about his boyfriend’s kidnapping through his trusted friend, Logan. The librarian had informed him when he had passed on his way to the stables.   
“Roman! Have you heard about Patton?”   
He stopped and turned to face Logan.   
“What about Patton?”   
“He was kidnapped by the dragon, Deceit!”   
“What?! How am I just now finding out about this?!” Roman said, getting closer to Logan.   
“He didn’t want you to go after him and get yourself killed! Remus-”   
“REMUS?! That little- I’m leaving.”   
“But that’s the whole reason he didn’t tell you!”   
“Exactly. I’m going after my boyfriend, and no one can stop me.” 

[Roman gets his horse, some supplies for the journey, and his trusted sword, because how could he leave without that?] 

Roman’s knight friend came up to him as he was packing his things into his horse’s saddlebags.   
“Roman…” Virgil started to say.   
“Don’t try and stop me.”   
“... I wasn’t.”   
Roman paused.   
“You weren’t?”   
“No, I just came to wish you luck in getting Patton back.”   
“Oh. Well… thank you.”   
“Hope you don’t get impaled or Remus will be talking about it for months.” Virgil said with a smirk.   
“Heh. Thanks for that, Jack Smellington.”   
“No problem, Sir Sing-A-Lot.” 

[Roman rides on his horse and reaches the dragon’s lair by late afternoon] 

Climbing the rocky hill’s path that led to the crumbling castle at the top, Roman had his sword drawn and at the ready. He didn’t want to be caught off guard, not again.   
He shuddered at the thought of the time he had been reckless and not had his sword in hand. He rubbed the back of his head subconsciously as he advanced forward.   
Reaching the door at the top, Roman wondered if Patton was ok. He growled deep in his throat just at the thought of him not being ok. If Deceit had hurt Patton, Roman wouldn’t show any mercy.   
Busting the door open with a mighty kick, Roman leapt into the room dramatically.   
“I’ve come for my love, fiend!” He announced, his sword pointed at the figure at the other end of the room.   
The figure stepped forward and Roman saw clearly who he was facing. A humanoid figure with scales scattered across his face, large horns protruding from his head, and dragon wings that unfurled from his shoulder blades. He could only assume this was who they called Deceit. He had been deceived into thinking he would be fighting a full-sized dragon. He didn’t think it would be someone his size! Or someone so… cute.   
“Oh no… they’re both cute!” Roman thought to himself.   
Deceit snarled, but paused in confusion when he saw how Roman was staring at him. Did he have something in his teeth? Was his hair too messy? Keeping up appearances for handsome knights coming to save people wasn’t as easy as it looked.   
“Roman!”   
Roman looked behind Deceit to see Patton sitting casually on some rubble in his best clothing, seemingly unconcerned.   
“Patton! What are you doing?” He asked.   
Why wasn’t Patton afraid? Why wasn’t he at least trying to get away?   
“Oh I’m just hanging out. I made a new friend! His name is Deceit. Aren’t his scales cool?”   
Roman stared at Patton and cocked his head slightly to the side.   
“Were you not… kidnapped by him?”   
“No, silly! We met while I was taking a walk through the woods! I wanted to see where he hung out most of the time, and the fastest way to get there was him carrying me while flying.”   
Patton paused and a look of realization passed over him.   
“Oh gosh did I worry you, Roman? I’m so sorry. It must’ve seemed like I had been kidnapped because Deceit was carrying me! Well you don’t have to worry, he’s friendly. Why don’t you put that sword away and come say hello?”   
“Oh. Um, ok.” Roman said, sheathing his sword.   
He approached Deceit cautiously until he was just a few feet away.   
“Um, hi. I’m Roman.” He said, awkwardly sticking his hand out for him to shake.   
Deceit seemed wary but shook his hand.   
“Deceit.” He said, taking in Roman’s features. He was very handsome.   
“See? Can’t we all be friends?” Patton asked, hugging them both so they were all squeezed closer together.   
Roman and Deceit’s cheeks made contact with each other and they both blushed profusely. They pulled away quickly, but not so quick they hurt Patton’s feelings.   
“Roman why don’t you join us? We were just talking about how you and I first met! Maybe you could tell Deceit about some of your daring deeds…?”   
“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Roman said, taking a seat on the ground.   
They all sat next to each other and relayed stories that were the most impressive out of everything they had done. They talked for hours without getting bored.   
By the end of the day, they were all madly in love with one another.   
“Well… we should probably be going now Patton. Remus will be hoping I don’t come back by tomorrow.” Roman said as it started to get dark.   
“Ok, fine.” Patton groaned.   
Roman smiled lopsidedly at Deceit.   
“It was very nice meeting you, Deceit.”   
“Likewise, Roman. Maybe… nevermind.”   
“What?”   
“... maybe I could see you guys tomorrow?”   
Roman and Patton shared a look before turning back to Deceit.   
“I think that can be arranged.”   
Deceit tried to hide his smile by coughing and covering his mouth.   
“See you tomorrow, then.”   
“See ya.”   
They got onto Roman’s horse and waved goodbye to Deceit.   
As they were riding home, they talked about how sweet Deceit was and how they’d have to convince the townsfolk that he wasn’t some scary dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please tell me if there are any spelling/grammar errors I should fix. Leave a comment and kudos to encourage me to make more of these little short stories, and let me know if I should make a series about something in particular!


End file.
